Even In Death
by SweeneyLovett
Summary: Bella just happens to listen to something new.


Even In Death

I was sitting on my bed, in my bedroom, waiting for Edward to come home. He was currently hunting, and I was currently bored out of my mind without him. I was mentally picturing him in my mind when a sudden thought came to me – I could listen to music to pass the time! Rene had recently sent me a CD with songs from a band called Evanescence. She said the songs were really great to listen to. So, I thought, why not now? I mean, there is no time like the present, right? So, I took out my CD player, took out the Evanescence CD, popped it in, plugged in my ear phones, and waited for the first song to start.

A song that sounded sort of techno began to play; the person singing the lyrics was a woman. The song was beautiful, but hard to understand: the woman's words flowed with the music, and I could only understand some of it. I picked up the CD, taking the cover out of the case to see if it had the lyrics of songs somewhere on it – that's how it was with my Escape the Fate CD. And lo and behold, upon unfolding the thing, there were the songs including the lyrics.

The song I was currently listening to was called "Even In Death". _Interesting._ I read the lyrics, my heart thumping as I did so - this song reminded me so much of Edward, of our relationship; it was so weird. The lyrics read:

"_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

And I can't love you, anymore than I do

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

And I can't love you, anymore than I do

People die, but real love is forever."

Appalled, I pressed the replay button, and began to sing to myself, following along. I already loved it.

Halfway through the song, another voice jumped in with mine, singing –

"_I will stay forever here with you, my love. The softly spoken words you gave me, even in death, our love goes on._"

I immediately stopped, pulling the ear plugs out. Turning around, I saw that it was Edward (of course, who else would it be?) laying down next to me, smiling. "Edward," I said warily. "Yes, love?" He said. "How long have you been sitting there?" He smile widened. "Since you pressed the replay button and began singing. Frankly, love, I think you sing beautifully. And I love the song, what's it called again?" He looked over my shoulder at the paper I was holding. "'Even In Death.' Perfect, isn't it? Cliché, but perfect."

I raised my eyebrows at him. He laughed. "What?" I sighed. "Why didn't you _tell _me you were here when you _actually got here?"_ He laughed again – the sound alone was enough to make my heart beat faster. "Because your singing is lovely, and I knew if you knew I was here, you wouldn't sing." I blushed at the comment on my singing. "I'm not that great." He leaned into me, placing his hand on my cheek. "Oh, I beg to differ, Bella. I was completely enticed by your singing; why, you reminded me of those sirens from the Odyssey; although none can compare to you, in both beauty and voice."

This just made me blush more, which resulted in Edward pulling me closer to him, all the while smelling my hair, my neck. "Mmmm," he sighed. "Edward?" I asked again. "Hmm?" He said, clearly only paying half attention. "I like the song too." He looked up at me, his lips forming an oh-so-beautiful smile. "Bella," he simply said, then began to kiss me. After a moment, we came apart to breathe, and he whispered in my ear: "I will stay forever here with you, my Bella." Before I could say anything else, he came into me again. And I just loved him too much to do anything else but give in.


End file.
